Traición del Dragón y Resurgimiento del Demonio
by WizardofChaos19
Summary: Expulsado y traicionado por su gremio por no ser demasiado fuerte, Natsu comprendió que las palabras que le dijeron en el pasado eran solo falsas. Dolido decide completar su entrenamiento donde ahora él demostrará a las hadas lo que "El demonio más poderoso de Zeref" es capaz de hacer cuando está enojado. Natsu/Fem. Acnología-Harem
1. Chapter 1

Expulsado y traicionado por su gremio por no ser demasiado fuerte, Natsu comprendió que las palabras que le dijeron en el pasado eran solo falsas. Dolido decide completar su entrenamiento donde ahora él demostrará a las hadas lo que "El demonio más poderoso de Zeref" es capaz de hacer cuando está enojado. Natsu/Fem. Acnología-Harem

ESTAS EXPULSADO! Fue el grito que resonó por todo el gremio, esa voz le pertenecía a Makarov Dreyar 3er maestro del gremio más fuerte de Fiore "Fairy Tail".

Estas palabras eran dirigidas a un vendado Natsu Dragnel ya que su supuesto padre adoptivo nunca lo consideró su hijo más bien solo una carga y esto lo descubrió después de la batalla que tuvo contra el otro hijo adoptivo de Igneel el día que se presentó y lo retó a una batalla con el fin de demostrar cual era el mejor DS de fuego.

Lamentablemente para Natsu este era mucho más fuerte el cual lo derrotó incluso en su modo Dragón de las llamas eléctricas el cual aún lo tenía incompleto debido que no ha entrenado con el mismo lo dejó inconsciente hasta poder despertarse, cuando lo hizo todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

-Flash back-

 _ **Raienryū no Hōkō**_ fue el rugido de Natsu aún en su estado de salud con muchos cortes en su cuerpo.

 _ **Karyu no Kenkaku**_ fuel el nombre de la técnica de Fudo el cual con una velocidad mayor logró golpear a Natsu dejándolo tirado en el piso, mientras los otros miembros celebraban la victoria del nuevo.  
Unas horas después Natsu despertó en el mismo lugar de la batalla extrañado de que ninguno de sus amigos lo haya ayudado se levantó encontrándoles a todos festejando con Fudo.

Cuando vieron a Natsu el maestro se acercó hacia él con una expresión sería donde por algún motivo no le gustaba a Natsu pero decidió ir, una vez dentro el maestro comenzó a gritarle por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar al ser derrotado como si nada.

Mientras Natsu comenzaba a derramar lágrimas al ver como lo trataban cuando salió trato de hablar con alguien cuando Happy se le acerca.

Hey amigo nos tenemos qu… no pudo terminar al ver como Happy lo había golpeado con una de sus garras lastimándolo.

Qué te pasa Happy nosotros somos amigos dijo esperando hacer recapacitar al felino pero simplemente se fue volando al lado de Fudo, Erza se re-equipo en su armadura de velocidad y golpeo a Natsu con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo que más le dolió fue ver a los que creía sus amigos golpearlo igual aún más cuando se trató de Mira y Lissana aunque no lo admitía él amaba a ambas chicas Strauss lo atacaron con todo lo que tenían, incluso Lucy quien creyó él que era su amiga y otro interés amoroso.

Mientras un inconsciente Natsu se encontraba en el suelo el resto gremio lo sacaron y lo dejaron afuera mientras continuaban celebrando la victoria de Fudo.

-Flash back Fin-

-Mente de Natsu-

Una figura abrió sus ojos mostrando unos afilados ojos rojos cuando una luz se encendió se pudo observar a otro chico de cabello color salmón, con unos cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, unas garras afiladas de color rojo, con marcas negras alrededor de su cuerpo, una camisa negra, unos pantalones negros con una cadena que se unía a su bolsillo.

Con una sonrisa diabólica se levantó del suelo al mirar como el sello que le habían colocado se disolvía. –hahahaha Igneel la traición es algo que no se perdona y créeme que te buscare y te mataré por sellarme en mi cuerpo. Las cadenas que lo aprisionaban se iban derritiendo dejándolo libre.

 _ **E.N.D ES LIBRE MUAJAJAJAJA.**_

-Mundo real-

El cuerpo de Natsu cambiaba a la imagen del demonio que habitaba en su interior, imágenes de su pasado se venía a su mente hasta cuando fue que sellado por esa lagartija de Igneel, él junto a dos chicas que eran sus mayores seguidoras cuando las despertó de los libros de Zeref al crear su gremio Tártaros.

Haciendo una señal su símbolo de Tártaros apareció en su frente y con felicidad después de muchos años abrió sus alas y se hecho a volar.

-Gremio Tártaros-

Mard Geer se encontraba en su trono después de una larga conversación con alguno de los demonios, se fijó que el libro donde su maestro se encontraba brillando mientras desaparecía.

HA VUELTO! KYOUKA, SAYLA, JACKAL, es hora de recibir a Natsu-sama.

Mard Geer-sama no se suponía que la magia iba a imposibilitar la resurrección de E.N.D-sama, al parecer Igneel el rey de los dragones no pudo vencerlo más que sellarlo continuo Kyoka con una sonrisa al igual que Sayla.

En el cielo fuera del castillo que servía como gremio una figura aterrizaba con una sonrisa. Ahh hogar dulce hogar dijo mientras ingresaba por una de las puertas donde algunos de los demonios que ahí vivían se arrodillaban ante él.

E.N.D-sama bienvenido de vuelta fue el saludo de Mard Geer junto Sayla, Kyoka, y Jackal.

Estoy de vuelta dijo mientras una capa se materializaba en sus hombros junto a una espada demoniaca provocando unos sonrojos en las chicas.

Espero que todo haya ido bien durante mi ausencia, con la destrucción de Oración Seis, solo nos queda Grimoire Heart como nuestros aliados.

Es hora de hacer pagar a las hadas y a todo el mundo mágico por el sellado de nuestro padre Zeref, aunque al final me toque matarlo como me fue ordenado por él.

-Fairy Tail-

Pasaron 3 meses de la expulsión de Natsu y todo era más tranquilo pero para magos más experimentados como Gildars o Makarov era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Mocosos es hora del anuncio de los nominados a los exámenes clase S dijo el pequeño maestro desde la tarima del centro junto a él estaban Erza, Mira y Gildars continuando con su discurso, esta vez tenemos un buen número de seleccionados.

Juvia Loxar dijo anunciando el primer nombre.

Gray-sama fíjese como lluvia se hará fuerte por usted dijo con una sonrisa.

Kana Alberona.

(Con esto podré estar a tu mismo nivel padre) pensaba la chica.

Gray Fullbuster.

Hahaha ya verás flamita te derrote y seré un clase S antes que tú Nat…digo Fudo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Elfman Strauss.

Ser clase S es de "hombres".

Fudo.

Por fin demostraré que Igneel me entreno para ganar.

Levi McGarden.

Ya lo verán ganaré sin problemas.

Freed Justine.

Demostrare a Laxus que estaré a su nivel.

Y por último Mest Gryder.

Como sabrán cada uno debe de tener un compañero para las pruebas, sin excepciones.

Al final el resultado de parejas quedó en el siguiente:

Juvia y Lissana.

Gray y Loke.

Kana y Lucy.

Fudo y Happy.

Elfman y Evergreen.

Mest y Wendy junto con Carla.

Freed y Bislow.

Levi y Gajaeel.

Tienen dos semanas para entrenar antes de partir a la tierra sagrada de nuestro gremio Teurojima dijo con una sonrisa mientras los demás se iban a sus entrenamientos.

Con Natsu las cosas iban de maravilla desde que recupero sus recuerdos gracias a Lamy-chan tenemos a unos mejores demonios más fuertes además de nuevas habilidades con quien nadie nos puede ganar hahaha.

Es hora de hacer una visita a una vieja amiga dijo Natsu mientras los demás lo quedaban viendo. –a dónde va Natsu-sama pregunto Sayla arrodillada, Natsu solo se acercó a ella y la levantó al estilo nupcial y la sentó en sus rodillas después de sentarse en su trono.

Eso es un secreto Say…la…chan le dijo lo último en un susurro en su oído mientras a Sayla se le subía la sangre a su cara por la proximidad de su maestro.

Pero solo les diré que iré a Teurojima para buscar pistas de Zeref y hablar con alguien ahí de seguro con ella ahí podré saber cómo las hadas han estado.

-Día del examen-

Todos los nominados se encontraban en el puerto frente al barco el cual les llevará hacia su destino, mientras tanto E.N.D o Natsu se encontraba en la puerta del castillo despidiéndose de sus compañeros y recordando a Jackal acerca de su misión de aterrorizar a las aldeas afiliadas con los gremios legales y sembrar el caos por dónde vayan.

El día era tranquilo en la cubierta del barco donde todos los miembros junto al maestro se encontraban descansando.

Ahhh que calor hace decía Lucy, a su lado se encontraba la maga de las cartas kana ambas se encontraban en bikinis sobre unas sillas de sol.

Lushy! Hace mucho calor decía Happy desmayado sobre la mesa.

Juvia porque no sientes calor preguntó Mira a la maga de agua la cual vestía con su típica ropa. –Juvia está hecha de agua y por eso Juvia no siente calor respondió Juvia.

Mientras en otro lugar específicamente una isla en medio de la nada se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes sin pupilas, y un vestido largo. Ella es Mavis Vermillion primera maestra y fundadora del gremio Fairy Tail.

En su bello rostro se encontraba una mueca de enojo pues el sello que le colocaron a E.N.D había sido roto y la culpa la tenían sus pequeñas hadas.

Qué han hecho sin duda E.N.D es más fuerte y lo presiento una gran batalla se aproxima y esta se tratará de Natsu solo espero que Fairy Tail se fuerte para ese entonces.

De regreso al barco el maestro les había explicado en qué consiste cada una de las pruebas una vez dado inicio Fudo había tratado de adelantarse con Happy pero al flotar se golpea con algo y se da cuenta que el baro estaba rodeado de runas. Cuando todos regresan a ver a Fred este ya no se encontraba.

ESAS RUNAS SE APAGARAN DENTRO DE 5 MINUTOS ¡les grito desde el otro lado, mientras Evergreen había conseguido un lápiz mágico y re-escribiendo las runas pudieron salir, seguidos por Levi y Gajeel.

5 minutos después las runas se apagaron dejando libre a los demás competidores es hora de ir rápido dijo Kana saltando al agua junto con Lucy. Al llegar a la costa cada una de las entradas ya habían sido ocupadas a excepción de una, entrando se encontraron Freed y Bislow.

Freed y Bislow vs Kana y Lucy (Batalla Cannon)

Una vez superada la batalla kana y Lucy se encontraban caminando por el bosque al igual que el resto de los concursantes sin saber del peligro que se les venía en frente.

-En el cielo se encontraba una nave la cual tenía como su objetivo a Teurojima, Master Hades está seguro que Zeref se encuentra en esa isla dijo una chica de cabello negro con algo de duda.

No te preocupes Ultear de seguro hasta eliminamos alguna hadas en el camino dijo un hombre de cabello amarrillo.

Zancrow tiene razón dijo otro hombre desde las sombras las cuales mostraban a un joven el cual vestía con unas gafas, una sudadera gris y unos guantes, no cabe duda que el mundo de la magia es casi nuestro.

Rustyrose encárgate del sector norte, Azuma trata de deshacerte de los estorbos y del árbol Terou, Meredy y Ultear encárguense de cualquier otra amenaza, cada quien ya tienen sus indicaciones ahora vayan a prepararse.

En otra parte Natsu se encontraba volando, ah me olvidaba que tan lejos está maldición Mavis otra vez moviste la maldita isla, a lo lejos diviso una nave que se dirigía a su misma dirección sin más voló hasta la cubierta y aterrizó en ella. Vaya por fin un descanso dijo mientras unos guardias salían con armas hacia donde se encontraba el pelirosa.

ALTO! Dijeron los soldados antes de llegar escucharon que el enemigo dijo _**Noroi: Kuro bōka shōheki**_ al finalizar una barrera de fuego gigante se puso al frente de ellos pero para su horror el fuego era negro y nada más al tocarlo parte de sus vestimentas resultaron incineradas.

Detenganse! Fue una voz que salía de atrás de ellos Hades-sama este es un intruso que quiere que hagamos dijo un soldado aterrado, la llama se apagó dejando ver al polisón un sonido de sorpresa se escuchó detrás la pelinegra había re-conocido al intruso.

Que hace aquí el Dragón Slayer de Fairy Tail dijo Ultear con algo de miedo. Natsu simplemente volteó sus ojos con fastidio, pero no respondió a la pregunta.

Así que tú eres Hades dijo sin interés el maestro de Grimoire Hearth esperaba más pero bueno mi nombre es Dragnel maestro del gremio Tártaros, los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa.

E…eso es mentira, no puede ser se suponía que tú era un libro y que Mard Geer-sama era el maestro dijo con susto Hades pues él no era tonto al querer pelear con el que se rumora el más fuerte de todos los demonios de Zeref.

Además Natsu Dragnel amaba a su gremio como para estar con Tártaros, pues él amaba su gremio hasta que fue traicionado y reemplazado por el otro hijo del dragón Igneel.

No es momento para recordar el pasado sé que buscan a mi padre y estoy seguro que se encuentra en esa isla, pero no es necesario que ataquen ya que lo haré yo mismo después de hablar con Mavis.

Ella está muerta respondió Hades con seriedad hacia el demonio el cual simplemente mostraba una sonrisa.

Hay Hades o debo decir Purehito 2do maestro de Fairy Tail dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes afilados y por extraña razón sonrojando a Ultear.

Cómo sabes ese nombre dijo con enojo cuestionando a Natsu por revelar su pasado.

Eso lo sé y punto ahora si quieren atacar es tú problema solamente no se metan conmigo y mis asuntos lo último lo dijo como amenaza mientras sacaba sus alas y prendía vuelo nuevamente.

Fudooooo tengo hambre fue la voz de Happy mientras volaban después de ser informados por Makarov acerca de la segundo prueba que es ir y localizar la tumba de Mavis.

Happy ya te di de comer ahora no seas inútil y continuemos con nuestra misión, después de pelear contra Gildears se encontraba un tanto enojado por ser hablado como si él fuera débil. Mientras en otra parte Evergreen y Elfman se encontraban caminando cuando se encontraron con un joven que parecía de su edad el cual vestía de negro y llevaba una túnica blanca encima.

Quién eres? Pregunto Elfman mientras el desconocido simplemente les observaba cuando empieza a balbucear.

De que está hablando pregunto Evergreen mientras Elfman al igual que su compañera se encontraba en blanco ya que él no lo entendía tampoco.

Aléjense por favor mi poder no lo controlo dijo con dolor mientras una ola de energía de color negro sobresalía de su cuerpo. NO, no por favor váyanse ahhhhhhhhhh grito mientras la energía era lanzada pero antes de alcanzar a los magos de Fairy Tail.

 _ **Noroi: Kuro jigoku no bōkaheki**_ una pared de fuego absorbió el ataque de Zeref el cual lágrimas caían de sus ojos al ver quien era.

Natsu susurro pero los otros dos magos lo escucharon perfectamente ellos abrieron sus ojos al escuchar el nombre del mago que ellos expulsaron del gremio. Cuando lo miraron se asustaron al sentir su mirada en ellos.

Tranquilamente como si nada Natsu se acercó donde Zeref y se arrodillo al frente dejando confundido a los miembros de Fairy Tail.

He vuelto padre dijo con humildad eh recuperado mi memoria y el control de mi verdadero yo y no ese dragón Slayer que se suponía que era.

Na…Natsu dijo Elfman con miedo al ver la nueva apariencia del joven Dragnel, Evergreen no se encontraba mejor pues la energía que desprendía era mucho más potente y siniestra que la última vez.

Ehh, pero mira quienes son mis antiguos amigos, vaya que reunión pero es una lástima que no pueda conversar con ustedes porque tengan que ir a dormir.

De que hablas si nos… _ **Noroi: Kuro yume no uta**_ dicho lo último Elfman y su compañera quedaron inconscientes mientras Natsu los veía sin ninguna emoción. Que aburrimiento dijo antes de regresar su mirada a Zeref.

Dime Natsu como te liberaste del sello del "Rey dragón del fuego" si se suponía que era irreversible.

Lo único de rey era su apestoso aliento, creo que ocurrió cuando los amigos de mi forma sellada lo traicionaron y lo reemplazaron por una copia barata. Ah los humanos sí que pueden ser más viles que los demonios hablando de demonios has visto a Mavis-chan después de 400 años sellado no es bueno dejarla sin una palabra de mi recuperación.

Sin duda le va a dar un ataque a la chibi al verte dijo con un sonrisa el mago oscuro ya que Mavis siempre los molestaba cuando era una niña.

En fin te dejo que te deprimas como siempre nos vemos viejo dijo mientras sus alas se abrían y despegaba en busca de Mavis.

(Después de tantos años sellado espero que tengas una buena explicación Mavis y que tus hadas sean fuertes para cuando nuestra batalla llegue) pensó mientras se dirigía una explosión le llamo la atención al ver que era decidió aterrizar para averiguar cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca vio a Gildarst luchar contra un hombre alto y musculoso, al parecer de mediana edad. Tiene su pelo recogido en forma de larga cola de caballo, algunos rastrojos sobre el mentón, y tiene las patillas en forma triangular angulado hacia arriba, viste un delantal con un símbolo de un agujero oscuro, la camisa blanca con dibujos negros en las mangas, mientras que el pantalón es negro con líneas blancas a los costados.

En la parte posterior de la muñeca izquierda tiene un tatuaje oscuro con una forma de romboide abierto, el cual se asemeja a una gran flecha doblada en dos ángulos apuntando hacia su espalda. Lleva grandes botas con colores brillantes.

Ambos luchadores detuvieron su pelea al sentir la nueva presencia mágica de otro ser que los observaba. Vaya que son aburridos y yo que esperaba más del Ace de Fairy Tail y el héroe de su reino.

Humanos siempre creen que tienen todo el poder, mientras los mencionados veían al desconocido pero Gildars se dio cuenta de quién era.

Sí que has cambiado Natsu dijo con seriedad al ver al chico que antes era la alegría del gremio ahora convertido en un demonio.

Y tú no lo has hecho viejo aunque las partes robóticas no dice lo mismo.

Bueno fui atacado por un dragón más preciso el "dragón negro del apocalipsis" y no me fue demasiado bien dijo entre risas.

Ah Acnología-chan sigue enojada dijo Natsu, que se le puede hacer siempre ha sido una mujer de carácter fuerte incluso antes de ser dragón.

Dragón? Acnología antes era una persona? Preguntó Gildears con sorpresa al escuchar la exclamación de Natsu.

La primera Dragón Slayer para ser exactos dijo con una sonrisa, pero claro nunca me pudo vencer ni si quiera en su forma draconiana.

Y eso que ella era la única que me impulsaba a usar mi modo Etherious, al igual que algunos Dioses como Zeus fue el 3er más fuerte que haya luchado incluyendo con su espada que me corto un brazo.

Luchaste contra un Dios y solo perdiste una mano pero c…como nunca demostraste esa clase de poder mientras estabas en el gremio.

Estaba sellado en un libro por Ignel pero ya soy libre y este mundo conocerá el fin de la magia.

Hahahaha nos veremos viejo dijo sacando sus alas y moviéndose…


	2. Chapter 2

Expulsado y traicionado por su gremio por no ser demasiado fuerte, Natsu comprendió que las palabras que le dijeron en el pasado eran solo falsas. Dolido decide completar su entrenamiento donde ahora él demostrará a las hadas lo que "El demonio más poderoso de Zeref" es capaz de hacer cuando está enojado. Natsu/Fem. Acnología-Harem

(Que hemos hecho) pensó Gildarts al ver a Natsu transformado de esa manera, al parecer la traición cambia a la gente. Y pensar que nosotros mismos traicionamos la primera regla que fue dada por Mavis-sama.

Con Natsu caminando por medio del bosque hasta que escucha otra batalla a lo lejos sorprendiéndole ver a Erza y un hombre luchando.

Ara al parecer Titania no están fuerte como aparenta dijo Natsu entre risas, si pierdes con este humano Erza eras una decepción enorme y pensar que me daba miedo cuando estaba sellado.

Natsu-sama dijo Azuma arrodillándose al frente del pelirosa, levántate humano dijo con seriedad.

Natsu tú…. Para ti soy E.N.D-sama dijo con enojo hacia la peliroja, Erza simplemente estaba en shock en su vida pensó ver a Natsu hablarle de esa manera.

Continua con tu misión yo distraeré a Titania por un rato dijo mientras Azuma desaparecía en medio de un árbol.

Veo que ahora eres un demonio dijo con seriedad Titania mirando a su ex-amigo. Esto es el resultado de su bienvenida al nuevo integrante del gremio al fin soy libre de mis ataduras, esa lagartija de Igneel no soportó su derrota que me sello cuando le di la espalda.

Ignel es tú padre, tú mismo nos dijiste que ese era tú meta es que acoso nos has mentido todo el tiempo que hemos estado en el gremio.

No son nada para mí solo les agradezco que haya traicionado a mi forma humana sin ese incidente nunca hubiera visto la luz de nuevo.

De que hablas no me digas que… exacto Scarlet esta es mi verdadera forma el humano conocido como Natsu Dragnel murió dando el paso a Etherious Natsu Dragnel.

" _ **Entei no Yoroi"**_ vaya la emperatriz del fuego no crees que me subestimas Erza-chan dijo mientras veía a Titania con su armadura, no lo iba a negar pero Erza era toda una belleza aunque no lo diga en voz alta.

Haaa! Fue el grito de guerra de Erza con la intención de golpear a Natsu con su espada Natsu simplemente movió la cabeza a un lado haciendo que la espada pase por su lado izquierdo, a velocidad Erza salta intentando golpearle con la parte de atrás de su espada.

No lo creo Erza _**Noroi: Kōsei no aki**_ la parte de donde ellos se encontraban se oscureció y pequeñas estrellas de fuego caían hacia Erza la cual tuvo que cambiar a su armadura de velocidad esquivando ágilmente antes que se dé cuenta Natsu estaba al frente de ella y le dio un golpe en la cara mandándola contra un árbol.

" _ **Tenrin no Yoroi"**_ oh! La armadura del cielo ahora, si quieres una batalla a espadas te la daré Re-equipar. Sa…bes mi magia dijo sorprendida mientras en las manos de E.N.D aparecía una espada hecha de escamas negras su empuñadura tenía la imagen de una calavera con cuernos sobre ella, y serpientes a su alrededor.

 _ **Kuroi akuma.**_ **Te gusta es mi espada favorita una de las que creé antes de ser el maestro de Tártaros cuando era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.**

Lo siento Natsu no fue nuestra intención hacerlo dijo con tristeza Erza, vuelve todo mundo se arrepiente y Happy… **No metas a ese estúpido gato en esto él fue el que me traiciono después de que fui yo el que le dio un hogar. Pero ahora tengo otro compañero** dijo mientras desde su sombra salía lo que pareciera un cachorro de 3 cabezas.

 **Te gusta se llama Cérberus, lo lindo de este amigo es que cuando entra en su modo batalla es más grande que el edificio de su Gremio.**

Si no puedo convencerte con palabras tendré que hacerlo como antes. **Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz.**

La lucha parecía pareja tajos de espada iban y venían entre los contrincantes, al igual con los golpes Natsu logró golpear a Erza en la mejilla no sin antes también recibir un golpe por parte de ella.

 **Hace tiempo no me divierto de esta manera** , dando un salto sacó su espada chocando nuevamente con la espada de Erza pero esta vez agrego su energía en el filo, en ese instante fuego negro salió de la espada de Natsu.

" **Kureha no Yoroi"** la armadura de Erza una vez más cambio dando vuelo con su armadura se re-equipo con su espada tratando de golpearlo desde arriba, pero al descender su espada golpeo el suelo. Mirando a su alrededor no lo encontraba. Pero con las justas esquivó una bola de fuego por su parte de atrás, **Ahora es una pelea aérea no? Te acuerdas de mi frase en este tipo de situaciones "ESTOY ENCENDIDO".** Por unos instantes Erza pudo observar la figura de Natsu del pasado, mientras E.N.D abría sus alas flotaba hacia Erza con tranquilidad. _**Uragira re, kowareta yokuryū no jigoku wa kare no koe o kiite, sono honō o teikyō suru koto, akuma to shite tōjō shita mono. Himitsu āto akuma: Akuma katto kuro hi**_ _(de aquel que fue traicionado y surgido como un demonio, aquel dragón de alas rotas que los infiernos escucharon su voz y le brindaron sus llamas._ _ **Arte Secreto demoniaco: corte del demonio de fuego negro**_ _)._

La espada de Natsu brillo y un calor inmenso se sentía por todo el lugar Erza por alguna razón se sentía intimidada por tal cantidad de poder mágico que emanaba del cuerpo de Natsu. Sabes Erza en realidad nunca entendí porque lo hiciste tú misma decías que eras mi nakama porque traicionarme así solo por golpear al quien te hizo daño.

Siempre te consideré alguien importante para mí, pero ahora me doy que lo que somos familia era sola una propaganda que el gremio usa yo le advertí a Mavis que usar algo que ella creía con el tiempo iba ser olvidado. Al blandir su espada la columna de fuego destruyó todo a su paso por un lado de Erza aprovechando a confusión de la pelirroja Natsu pasó detrás de Erza noqueándola con un golpe en la nuca.

Mientras en potras partes diferentes batallas se llevaban a cabo entre los miembros de Fairy Tail y los miembros de Grimoire Hearth Natsu gracias a su habilidad sensorial él podía sentir como cada uno de los magos luchaban entre ellos con algo de curiosidad.

Natsu simplemente se sentó en uno de los árboles y con su energía hizo un sello y un estuche negro salió del mismo, al abrirlo un violín de madera rojo se encontraba en el estuche. Con delicadeza agarró el instrumento y empezó a tocar una melodía que sonó por toda la isla.

En esa melodía se percibían los sentimientos del que tocaba se sentía: tristeza, enojo, traición y odio con un toque de alegría. Los de Fairy Tail veían imágenes de ellos riendo con Natsu, donde todo era alegría para después cambiar por el día que lo traicionaron y lo reemplazaron, y también vieron cómo se transformaba de vuelta a su forma demoniaca al recuperar su memoria.

Así después de todos los combates que gracias a Laxus pudieron derrotar a Hades dándole a Wendy sus rayos dejándola entrar en su dragón force, Natsu continuaba tocando su violín sin percatarse de que unos cuantos le escuchaban.

-Mirajane, Erza, Lucy POV-

-Estábamos en el campamento después de nuestra batalla contra el gremio oscuro cuando imágenes de Nosotros con Natsu aparecieron de la nada todos teníamos una sonrisa hasta que la imagen es cambiada al día que le dimos la espalda y lo traicionamos.

Lágrimas caían de los ojos de Erza, Lucy, y tocando mis ojos vi que también como ellas lágrimas caían de mis ojos, es que acaso lo que le hicimos no fue justo.

-Al escuchar esa melodía vi cómo era el gremio con Natsu y eso nos trajo una sonrisa, pero la imagen cambia cuando cambié a mi armadura de velocidad y lo golpee sin razón alguna aunque mentí diciendo que era por Jellal de mi ojo cayeron lágrimas traicioneras al traicionar al DS de fuego. Cuando iba a hablar con mira me fije que tanto ella como Lucy se encontraban llorando.

-La melodía me hizo acuerdo de cuando conocí a Natsu siempre sonriendo y levantando el ánimo a todos, hasta aquel día lo atacamos a traición, siempre supe que me gustaba quizás por tratarlo de olvidar se me ocurrió atacarlo con fuerza. Cuando me proponía hablar con Erza o Mira vi al igual que ellas estaba llorando pero al parecer nosotras concluimos en la misma solución buscar al responsable de esa melodía.

-Fin POV-

Las 3 chicas por alguna razón se dirigieron de dónde provenía la melodía, cual sorpresa al ver a Natsu encima de un árbol tocando su violín sin preocupación. Después de media hora Natsu se detuvo al sentir las presencias cuando miro de vuelta se topó con sus ex-nakamas sin pensarlo simplemente guardó el violín y continuo caminando sin prestarles atención.

NAAATSSUU! Eh, que es lo que quieren dijo con seriedad tengo que buscar a alguien y no puedo gastar mi tiempo así que hablen rápido.

No me digas que… Si solo quieren saber sobre eso no tienen derecho a saberlo después de todo no somos nada nos veremos algún día hasta nuestra batalla hasta entonces entren porque no tendré piedad con las hadas pasen mi mensaje al anciano Scarlet, Stauss, Hearthfilia.

Desapareciendo del lugar las 3 nombradas simplemente cayeron de rodillas mientras imágenes de aquel error se repetía en las mentes.

Mientras Natsu seguía caminando una voz detrás de él le interrumpe su caminata "No crees que fuiste demasiado rudo con ellas" fue la pregunta de Mavis la cual había escuchado todo lo que hablaron.

No, simplemente no tenían el derecho de saber de mí así de simple dijo sin importarle el puchero en el rostro de Mavis. Además no tengo porque darte explicaciones enana que no creas que te perdonaré después de sellarme junto con esa lagartija.

Pero sabias bien que no había solución después de todo fue la oscuridad la que te llevó a hacer esa acciones. Aun así los humanos me hubieran culpado de todo lo que pasó por solo ser un demonio sin importar si fuera cierto o no, y Ashley-chan quería ayudar también.

Me pregunto si ella vendrá en su forma dragón dijo Natsu según recuerdo si ella siente mi energía aquí de seguro que vendrá y no sería bueno te recomiendo que protejas a tus hadas Mavis que si llega Ashley solo ayudaré una sola vez.

-Campamento Fairy Tail-

Después de los combates Makarov reunió a los demás informándoles que los exámenes se cancelan y que volverán al gremio, mientras protestas eran escuchadas por los que querían que el examen continuara.

(Qué es esa presión mágica es enorme)

(Esa energía ya la he sentido pero donde)

No puede ser/Mierda dijeron Makarov y Gildarst al mismo tiempo.

TODOS APRESURECEN AL BARCO EN ESTE INSTANTE ordenó el maestro.

Que sucede maestr… GRRRRARRRRR la frase fue interrumpida por un fuerte rugido de una bestia salvaje.

Mi…miren al cielo apunto Fudo su dedo indicando a un ser de escamas negras y azules.

Es UN DRAGON fue el grito de terror de Wendy quien se encontraba asustada al ver a la inmensa criatura.

OYE TÚ! Un grito entre las personas cuando voltearon a ver era Fudo quien había hablado sabes donde esta Igneel.

Todos no pudieron nada más que cubrirse la cara de vergüenza por tal pregunta pero rápidamente intentaron atacar al dragón pero el maestro se había quitado la camisa y usando su magia "Titán" creció hasta llegar a altura del dragón.

 **MOCOSOS VAYANSE DE AQUÍ ESTE NO ES UN DRAGON CUALQUIERA; ES ACNOLOGIA EL REY DRAGON DEL APOCALIPSIS Y NO SON RIVALES PARA ÉL.**

Fudo y los de Fairy Tail asustados intentaron hacerle frente con cada una de sus técnicas más poderosas,

 _ **Escritura Sólida: Fire**_

 _ **Enkei no ken.**_

 _ **Ice Make: Cañon.**_

 _ **Line Formation.**_

 _ **Jolt of Fate.**_

 _ **Dark Ecriture: Destruction.**_

 _ **Rairyu no Hoko.**_

 _ **Soul Extinction.**_

 _ **Karyu no Hoko.**_

 _ **Tenryu no Hoko.**_

 _ **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun.**_

Y todos lanzaron sus técnicas más poderosas con la intensión de herir al "rey dragón" pero aun así sus escalas ni se dañaron y comenzó a reunir su poder.

No…no puede ser lo golpeamos con nuestro máximo poder y aun nada nos toma como un juego dijo asustado Fudo.

Acnologia reunía poder para hacer un rugido cuando sintió una energía que pensó no volver a sentir, pero decidió continuar con su ataque para ver que hacía él.

 _ **DORAGONKINGU NO HŌKŌ**_

Un poderoso rugido se acercaba a los miembros de Fairy Tail cuando la cual estalló al hacer contacto con el suelo. Acnología se sentía contenta con su trabajo para después gruñir por lo que vio después de su ataque.

 _ **Noroi: Akuma-shin no shōheki.**_

 **No puedo permitir que los mates todavía Acnología No! Ashley-chan. Después de 400 años sigues igual de amargada no has cambiado nada.**

Makarov al igual que todos reconocieron esa voz, esa voz de alguien que fue muy querido por ellos y por una tontería lo traicionaron cuando pudieron.

Natsu/san/Mechero/Salamander.

Al mirar se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron de una manera distinta a excepción de Lucy, Erza y Mirajane (descripción en cap. 1)

Natsu no te acerques al dragón te aniquilara en un instante dijo preocupado Makarov mirando con tristeza al ex- D.S de Fuego.

 **No me des órdenes Dreyar que no somos nada** dijo serio, todos se sorprendieron al ver la nueva actitud de su antiguo compañero ya que nunca se imaginaron que le faltaría el respeto al maestro al cual veía como una abuelo.

 **Ashley te importaría volver a tu forma humana** sugirió el demonio hacia el dragón.

 **Estas seguro** la respuesta dejó con la quijada en los suelos a todos ya que el tono de voz del dragón se hizo más aguado como el de una mujer y en una luz el terrible dragón de las pesadillas se redujo de tamaño quedando una chica que aparentaba los 18 años de cabello negro con puntas azules, ojos de color ónix como el pelirosa.

Vestía con un conjunto negro hasta su ombligo dejando ver parte de sus pechos copa E y su envidiable figura de reloj y una capa blanca con el kanji de "Reina" encima.

 **Te vez igual que nos vimos la última vez** dijo con una cierta tristeza al recordar como sucedió su último encuentro con el etherios.

Jeje ya no has cambiado contestó Ashley con una sonrisa igual de gruñona y hermosa, después levantó su mano y le dio un golpe en la cabeza el cual le sacó un chichón al pobre demonio.

 **Tú sabes porque fue eso y que no fue intención, algo en mí me hizo reaccionar de esa manera lo juro.**

Todos no sabían que decir ya que aquel que creyeron que conocían se encontraba hablando con el terrible dragón el cual era la pesadilla y obligó a los de más dragones abandonar a los dragones slayers.

Mientras ambos conversaban cierta rubia, pelirroja y un par de peliblancas se morían de los celos al ver al plirosa hablando con esa mujer con tanta naturalidad.

 **Es hora de irnos Asley-chan si quieres puedes venir a mi gremio donde podremos estar como era en el pasado.**

 **Está bien pero me debes una gran explicación y nadie te va a salvar ni siquiera Sayla o alguno de los demás.**

E.N.D estaba asustado ahora entiende el lema "No hay infierno más peligroso que la furia de una mujer enojada".

 **Ok, ok no es necesario de pegarme Gez la vejes te mantiene descontrolada** dijo de broma el demonio pues eso fue un gran error Ashley que estaba sonriendo le salió una venita en la frente pero continuaba con un sonrisa.

Oh E.N.D-kun dijo con una sonrisa mientras un aura negra salía de su alrededor.

 **No fue mi culpa perdón** dijo de rodillas.

 **Es hora de irnos Mard Gear tiene varios informes acerca de cómo liberar a nuestro padre de su magia de muerte.**

Espera Natsu fue la voz de la pelirroja amante del pastel de fresas que sucede con volver al gremio todos los sentimos por haberte dado la espalda, por favor el gremio no es el mismo sin ti.

 **Lo siento Scarlet pero soy maestro de mi gremio además somos enemigos y no pienso perdonarlos así que largo** dijo mientras de un golpe dejo inconsciente a Erza.

No creí ver el día que atacaras al que llamabas tú nakama Natsu dijo Makarov.

En este instante son mis enemigos y como demonio es mi deber eliminarlos pero por respeto a Mavis-chan la cual le debo un favor no lo haré. Pero tampoco signifique que los deje sin un presente dijo E.N.D con una sonrisa siniestra.

 _ **Noroi: Hashira akuma no satsujin**_ un pilar de energía negra se levantó en medio de la isla antes de tocarla.

 _ **Fairy Sphere**_ una especie de escudo los protegió de la técnica de Natsu mientras caían en un sueño profundo vieron con los corazones destrozados como su querido Nakama se iba mientras ellos eran olvidados.


	3. Chapter 3

Aviso que esta historia será cancelada debido que pienso reescribirla y en un futuro pondré la nueva historia


End file.
